lalaloopsylandiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Spot Splatter Splash/Animación
(Nick) (Netflix) |apodo = Pincel (Ace) |debut = Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff quiere un día de nieve |aparece en = Webisodios La serie de TV La serie de Netflix Películas |afiliacion=Campaña presidencial de Jewel Prepa Lala Club de princesas (Temporal) }} Spot Splatter Splash apareció por primera vez en el webisodio: "Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff quiere un día de nieve". Rol En la serie de TV Spot por lo general es una lala que gusta ayudar a sus amigasEl día de los inocentes, Blanket la sonámbula, Cosecha de botones, La feliz Navidad de Holly, El caballero valiente, La obra maestra, La creación de Spot en aspectos artísticosMiedo a las alturas, La cerca de Berry, Pide un deseo entre las cuales destaca: la vez que sugirió crear una experiencia de estadía en la luna en Lalaloopsylandia, diseños de escenarios, cuando pintó un sendero de X rojas y cuando sugirió la idea del árbol de muñecos de nieve. En cuanto a su personalidad, ella actúa como un estereotipo de artista excéntricaDesfile de princesas, Manchitis, El pasatiempo de Bea, La cerca de Berry, Cosecha de botones, El cofre del tesoro, El caballero valiente, Una visita muy especial, Historias de fantasmas y suele tener ciertos momentos de distracción motivados por su personalidad. Spot también demuestra: ser algo desobediente, tiene momentos de impaciencia; suele ser sensible a la crítica o cuando tiene demasiadas sugerencias de como hacer un trabajo; cierto desinterés en la moda; y muestra afecto a sus amigas mediante regalos basados en sus esculturas. En Somos las Lalaloopsy En la serie Spot tiene un protagonismo aceptable. Es de un carácter feliz, olvidadiza, exagerada, enérgicaNo le den la galleta a MouseJewel rescata a Spot, algo atolondradaStorm E. empaca sus maletasLa gran tormenta de Dot, dependiente de sus amigas, tiene un lado bromista cuando a Dot no le funcionó la máquina cambia cosas, es atenta ya que se da cuenta de que Storm E. no tiene algo que la represente en la estatua de la plaza y predijo las intenciones de Cat al escaparse. Además de tener una buena voz para cantar, pero cuando intenta impresionar a los demás su voz le sale gritonaContraste la voz de Spot en Spot se pone a ayudar con las canciones Call on friendship, Where could my cookie be? y en menor medida A friend to the end. thumb|260px|A Spot se le traba la voz si se frustra Se molesta si sus amigos no cumplen sus promesas, como le paso a Storm E. con su gala. Además cuando se frustra se le traba la voz o se pone triste. Cuando está nerviosa provocado al hacer muchas cosas: intenta pensar como Storm E. para buscar una solución y todo se le antoja[[Jewel rescata a Spot]] Spot: Nunca te lo he dicho, pero cuando mi arte llega de todas direcciones me pregunto: ¿Qué es lo que haría Storm E.? Y las nubes grises se van dejándo un arcoiris, un arcoiris de Storm E.. No le gusta que la gente altere su trabajo ni siquiera si había una buena intención de por medio o que las chicas le sean muy restrictivas con ella en cuanto expresarse artísticamente se refiera[[El buen peinado de Spot]] Storm E.: Nada mal, tiene ritmo. Spot: ¿En serio? Nadie me había dicho eso antes. Siempre me dicen: "Spot, estás goteando pintura en mis zapatos" o "Spot, Tu brillantina cayó en mis gardenias" . Entre sus gustos están: los Pepinillos, panqueques, espagueti, las aves quienes encuentra graciosas, que le encarguen pinturas y apoyar a sus amigas. Ejemplos de esto último incluyen: cuando intentaba convencer a Storm E. de que tocase en el escenario para así ayudar a promover Crumbs' café, intenta hacer que Jewel y Storm E. se reconcilienSpot juega a cupidoCat y Cat están perdidos, las ayuda pegando volantes y encontrando a Poodle, es de las que apoyan en que las hermanas "Sunny y Berry" se reconcilien, colabora con las invitaciones e intenta que Jewel disculpe a Storm E. thumb|260px|Spot pintando Según su filosofía: gusta trabajar en el momento sin importar el orden ya que "no sabe que esperar" y nunca hay errores cuando se hace arte. Por tanto es detallista, busca nuevas alternativas de pintar, gusta de las cosas únicas y llamativas como calcetines sin par o cosas con un significado como la canción auto descriptiva de Storm E. Sin embargo le sale el tiro por la culata cuando intentaba aplicar su filosofía a una receta. Es también algo excéntrica considerando que: le gustó la estatua de cúmulos de pelos de Cool Cat, pinta acuarelas bajo la lluvia exponiendo su lienzo a la intemperie, hizo un vestido pintando sobre un lienzo giratorio, hizo un lienzo arrojando lodo y otro arrojando pintura. Spot presenta un lado reacio al cambio considerando que no le gustó la nueva apariencia de Zebra causado accidentalmente por la pintura inborrable de Dot, de la cual sólo por un factor de suerte provocó que Zebra volviera a la normalidad. Spot también posee un lado manipulador ya que en el episodio "El buen peinado de Spot", Storm E. toca una canción a todo volumen, la cual provoca que Jewel y Spot se les alborote el cabello. Mientras que a Spot le gustó, a Jewel no le agradó y le sugiere a Storm E. de usar un reductor de sonido. Trás esto, Spot se enfadó con Jewel y le dice que "no escucha", a lo que Storm E. apoya. Por tanto, Jewel cedió a la petición de Spot y no volvería a reclamar por este tema hasta el episodio "La calma antes de Storm E." en donde sabía que la mayoría de las chicas estaban algo molestas con Storm E. trás faltar a la gala. thumb|260px|Spot intentando que Jewel y Storm E. sean amigas de nuevo Otro defecto de Spot es que a veces puede estar desinformada sobre la situación el cual intenta ayudar a los demás. Un ejemplo es en el episodio "Las aventuras de Jewel cuidando mascotas" en la cual Storm E. le pide a Jewel cuidar a su mascota y la última le hace un completo cambio de imagen no deseado a Poodle. Lo que más tarde provoca que Storm E. se enfade y diga "Que Jewel hace que todo sea como ella", a lo que Jewel responde usando la "falacia del espantapájaros" que "Storm E. rechaza a Poodle sólo porque es de color diferente". Más adelante durante la canción "A friend to the end", Spot interviene diciendo que "El cambio es subjetivo y la amistad viene del interior". Cuando en realidad debió haber refutado lo que dijo Storm E. sobre si "Jewel hace que todo sea como ella". Sea como sea, Jewel terminó "devolviéndole la jugada" a Storm E. cuando Spot la convenció de disculparse. Películas Durante las películas el protagonismo de Spot es variable. Por ejemplo en Aventuras en Lalaloopsylandia intentaba junto con Jewel buscar a Pillow cantando y bailando; en LALA Girls era un personaje terciario que apoyó a Jewel durante su candidatura a presidenta escolar y por lo visto la favorecía ya que fue a su pijamada. En Band Together también fue un personaje terciario la cual le llamo la atención la música de las Buttonnettes ya que la sacó de un bloqueo creativo. Otros medios *Según el libro "Meet the Lalaloopsy Girls", la prenda que se usó para coser a Spot fue usada por un artista cuyas obras se muestran en los museos alrededor del mundo. En el mismo libro se menciona que adora los colores vívidos, ensuciarse y los arcoirises pero detesta limpiar tras pintar. Relaciones Actrices de voz Apariciones Películas *Aventuras en Lalaloopsylandia *Lalaloopsy Ponies: El gran show *Lalaloopsy Girls: Bienvenida a la Preparatoria L.A.L.A. *Lalaloopsy: Band Together Webisodios *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff quiere un día de nieve *Peanut Big Top aprende a montar el monociclo *Pillow Featherbed despierta toda la noche *Bea Spells-a-Lot y el concurso de talento de mascotas *A caballo *Rescate fallido *Leven anclas Serie de TV Temporada 1 *Desfile de princesas *Manchitis *Dot va a la luna *El día de los inocentes *Miedo a las alturas *La torre del tesoro *Entrega a domicilio *Un árbol crece en Lalaloopsylandia *El pasatiempo de Bea *La Superchica *Una gran aventura *El día libre de Rosy *Blanket la sonámbula *La cerca de Berry *La feliz Navidad de Holly *Cosecha de botones Temporada 2 *El cofre del tesoro *El caballero valiente *Una visita muy especial *Pide un deseo *La obra maestra *La creación de Spot *Historias de fantasmas *Elemental, mi querida Pickles *El Show de Winter *¡Vamos, equipo! Serie de Netflix *(Spot aparece en todos los episodios) Referencias Categoría:Personajes de Películas Categoría:Personajes Webisodio Categoría:Personajes Series de TV